Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich
by Evita
Summary: Diese Geschichte folgt direkt auf die Episode Rückkehr zum Ursprung und dreht sich um Telemachus kleinen Nebensatz, den er zu Beka auf der Maru gesagt hat.


Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich 

PAIRING: Beka/Telemachus Rhade  
RATING: ab 12  
DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.  
HINWEIS: Für diese Geschichte habe ich noch keinen Beta-Reader, weshalb es sicher vor Fehlern nur so wimmelt. Dies bitte ich zu entschuldigen.

Ein Planet war evakuiert. Die Bewohner konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig gerettet werden, bevor Trance Sonne Seefra 9 zerstört hatte.

Doch sie saßen fest.

Beka saß im Pilotensitz der Maru, mit der sie hinaus geflogen war, um etwas Ruhe zu haben. Die Umsiedlung der Seefraner war ja nicht gerade einfach gewesen. Einige hatten randaliert und dabei nicht nur Angriffe auf sie, Rhade und Hunt gestartet, sondern auch dem Frachtraum ihres geliebten Schiffes ziemlich zugesetzt. Sobald sie sich etwas erholt hatte, musste sie die Reparaturen in Angriff nehmen.

Und wie sie das kannte, würde sie dabei wieder allein dastehen. Harper war völlig damit beschäftigt, Rommie ein paar Updates zu verpassen und gleichzeitig das Geschäft in seiner Bar nicht zu vernachlässigen. Dylan hatte natürlich gemeinsam mit Trance schon damit zu tun die Bewohner des nächsten Seefra-Planeten zu überzeugen, sich evakuieren zu lassen. Und Rhade? Nun, er war vermutlich damit beschäftigt, sich wieder einmal zu betrinken. Helfen würde er ihr vermutlich als letzter und nur dann, wenn sie ihn dafür bezahlte.

Die Evakuierung von Seefra 9 war eine der wenigen Ausnahmen. Er hatte zwar erst aus seiner Betrunkenheit aufgeweckt werden müssen, doch er hatte er sich wenigstens an der ganzen Aktion beteiligt.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Damit hatte er seine Anwesendheit auf der Maru begründet, aber er hatte nicht so geklungen, als ob er es auch nur im Entferntesten ernst meinen könnte.

Beka verstand noch nicht ganz, warum Rhade überhaupt so betrunken gewesen war, als Harper ihn zu ihr schicken wollte. Der junge Ingenieur hatte nur erklärt, dass Rhade schon wieder Depressionen hatte und sich selbst für den Tod seiner Familie verantwortlich machte. Beka hatte gedacht, er hätte das alles überwunden, als er beschlossen hatte, dem Alkohol abzuschwören. Der Schwur hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht lange gehalten.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

So ein Unsinn! Seit er wusste, dass sie die Matriarchin, die Urmutter der Nietzscheaner war, konnte er sie überhaupt nicht mehr ausstehen. Wie mochte er da überhaupt das Wort Liebe in den Mund nehmen.

Sie hatte nie geplant, Stamm-Mutter einer ganzen Rasse zu werden. Wieso tat er so, als wäre sie dafür verantwortlich? Und dieses ganze „Verehrte", „Meine Dame" und „Erlauchte Matriarchin" konnte sie langsam auch nicht mehr hören.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn er jemanden fände, den er lieben könnte. Doch da hatte Rhade kein glückliches Händchen – oder vielmehr wollte er keines haben. Die einzigen Frauen, denen er nachstieg, waren Huren und die Sorte Damen, denen ihr eigener Ehemann nicht ausreichte.

Beka konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er in den Armen so einer Frau seine Probleme wirklich vergessen konnte. Verdrängen, ja, für ein paar Stunden. Und dann waren sie wieder da und es ging ins nächste Bett oder wieder in die Bar.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Wusste Rhade überhaupt, was das bedeutete? Schließlich war er Nietzscheaner. Glaubte er wirklich an dieses Gefühl? Oder war es für ihn auch nur ein Trick der Natur, um die Fortpflanzung anzukurbeln?

Nein, das musste sie ihm wahrscheinlich zugestehen: Er hatte die Liebe gekannt. Beka war sich sicher, dass er Louisa geliebt hatte. Und wenn er jetzt noch so sehr an ihr hing, dann hatte er vermutlich auch seine nietzscheanische Frau geliebt.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Und warum ging ihr das jetzt so durch den Kopf? Hatte sie nicht genug Männer, die ihr ein paar schöne Stunden bereiten konnte? An die große Liebe glaubte sie für sich persönlich doch sowieso nicht mehr. Was ihre letzte Eroberung aus ihr gemacht hatte, reichte ihr völlig: Matriarchin aller Nietzscheaner. Wäre Peter nicht schon tot, sie würde ihn am liebsten selbst umbringen. Aber vielleicht war ihr irgendwann noch eine Zeitreise erlaubt, die ihr das möglich machte.

Beka blickte auf das Chronometer der Maru. Im Moment schien die Zeit schneller voranzuschreiten, als es ihr lieb war. Sie musste zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen, um die Maru für die nächsten Evakuierungen fertig zu machen. Vielleicht sollte sie ein paar Käfige für die Seefraner einbauen, damit diese nicht wieder den ganzen Frachtraum demolieren konnten.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Das mussten die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich noch nicht ganz nüchtern gewesen, als er an Bord der Maru gekommen war.

Rhade starrte die Flasche in seinen Händen an, die er sich von Harper hatte geben lassen. Mehr als einen kleinen Schluck, um die erfolgreiche Evakuierung zu feiern, hatte er noch nicht daraus getrunken. Deshalb grübelte er vermutlich noch so herum.

Telemachus führte die Flasche an den Mund und trank einen großen Schluck. Das Zeug schmeckte absolut widerlich solange man einigermaßen nüchtern war, aber dem konnte ja abgeholfen werden.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Was für ein Unsinn. Es gab nur zwei Frauen, die er liebte. Seine Ehefrau, die längst tot war, auf Tarazed umgekommen, als die Magog über alles, was sich rühren konnte, hergefallen waren, und Louisa, die ebenfalls dem Angriff der Magog zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie hatten seine Liebe und seinen Schutz verdient und in beidem hatte er versagt. Seine Frau hatte er verlassen, um Dylan und seinem Wahnwitz von einem Commonwealth in einem Anflug von Idealismus und Idiotie zu folgen, und auf der Arcology war es ihm nicht einmal möglich gewesen, Louisas Leben zu retten. Wie gerne hätte er seine gegeben, wenn sie dafür hätte leben können.

Rhade nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. Er konnte noch viel zu klar denken.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Er brauchte keine Liebe. Jetzt nicht mehr. Sie tat ihm viel zu weh, als dass er sich jemals wieder darauf einlassen würde. Was er brauchte war eine Frau. Irgendeine der Frauen, die jeden Tag in der Bar herumhingen, um sich einem Mann an den Hals zu werfen, der sie für ein paar Stunden Vergnügen bezahlte. Sex war alles, was er brauchte. Alkohol und Sex umgenau zu sein. Und ab und an ein kleiner Job, um beides finanzieren zu können. Nur dumm, dass er dazu immer wieder nüchtern sein musste. Sex ging auch mit Alkohol. Nur Arbeit fand er so nicht.

Warum half er auch nur immer wieder Dylan und Beka bei ihren irrsinnigen Ideen. Da musste er auch nüchtern sein und Geld gab es dafür nur höchst selten. Er sollte sich auch seine Angelegenheiten konzentrieren – wenn er nüchtern genug war, um sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.

Im Moment war er noch viel zu nüchtern und sein nietzscheanischer Körper sorgte dafür, dass er keinen Blackout bekam. Wie dumm, dass er sich immer an alles erinnern konnte, was er betrunken tat.

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Wann würde er diesen blöden Kommentar nur vergessen können. Natürlich hatte er das gar nicht so gemeint. Das wusste er und Beka musste es auch wissen.

Wieso sollte er Beka auch lieben? Sie war in nichts seinen beiden großen Lieben gleich. Beide waren sanftmütig und anschmiegsam gewesen, hatten Kinder haben wollen und vor allem waren beide Nietzscheanerinnen gewesen.

Nichts von alle dem war Beka. Warum sollte er sie also lieben?

Sie brachte nur Probleme mit sich. Wegen ihrer Affäre mit Peter wäre er beinahe gestorben, als Dylan versucht hatte den nervtötenden Mann zu Brei zu schlagen.

Okay, wegen ihrer Affäre gab es ihn überhaupt. Aber darüber wollte er überhaupt nicht nachdenken. Das verursachte ihm mehr Kopfschmerzen als jeder Kater, den sein nietzscheanischer Körper nicht bewältigen konnte.

Rhade sah die Flasche in seinen Händen an. Ein Drittel hatte er geleert, aber es würde mindestens die ganze Flasche brauchen, bis er einigermaßen betrunken war.

Warum nur konnte er nie etwas auf Dauer vergessen? Harpers Kommentare der letzten Stunden saßen eingebrannt in seinem Gedächtnis. Er wusste, dass der junge Mann ihm so manches Mal etwas heimzahlen wollte, das er ihm im Spaß angetan hatte. Heute hatte er Gelegenheit gehabt. Er hatte ihn aufgefordert ihn zu schlagen und hätte sich nicht einmal gewehrt. Doch Harper hatte ihn nur mitleidig angesehen und einen seiner flapsigen Sprüche angebracht.

War er nur noch erbärmlich? Konnte jeder nur noch Mitleid mit ihm haben?

„Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich."

Er sollte in Zukunft genauer auf das achten, was er sagte. Und vielleicht sollte er auch genauer auf das achten, was er tat. Er war immer noch Nietzscheaner und seine Matriarchin war niemand, mit dem man dumme Witze machen sollte.

Rhade stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er sich an. Dann gab er ihr einen Schubs, der sie über den Tresen schlittern ließ bis sie schließlich über die Kante hinab auf den Boden fiel.

Ein paar der Besucher der Bar sahen kurz auf und schüttelten dann den Kopf über ihn. Sie wussten alle, dass er genug Geld hatte, um sich diese Verschwendung leisten zu können. Und trotzdem war eine Verschwendung von Flüssigkeit, die keiner verstand.

„Hey! Rhade! Was soll das? Ich hab vor drei Tagen erst sauber gemacht", rief Harper empört, als er von einem der Tische zur Theke zurück kam. „Den Saustall räumst du aber auf!"

„Harper, nimm's als Berufsrisiko", erwiderte Telemachus, als er sich von seinem Barhocker erhob und ungeachtet aller Proteste des jungen Mannes die Bar verließ.

Es war Zeit, etwas Veränderung in sein Leben zu bringen.

Beka hielt inne.

„Rommie? Doyle?"

Keine Antwort.

„Dylan? Sind Sie es?"

Erneut kein Ton. Träumte sie nun schon oder hatte sie nicht gerade eben Schritte gehört?

Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch geirrt.

„Matriarchin?"

Beka fuhr herum, im nächsten Moment ihre Waffe im Anschlag.

„Hey, ich bin unbewaffnet!", erklärte Telemachus mit erhobenen Händen und einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. „So sagt man doch zumindest – auch wenn's nicht ganz stimmt."

Beka senkte ihre Pistole und Rhade die Hände.

„Was willst du?"

Es fehlte gerade noch, dass der, an den sie die ganze Zeit hatte denken müssen, nun auch noch in Persona vor ihr stand. Und dann schon wieder mit dieser unmöglichen Anrede!

„Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe brauchen."

„Was bringt dich denn auf den Gedanken?", erkundigte sich Beka sarkastisch.

„Nun, ich sehe hier nicht gerade viele unstützende Hände. Dylan und Trance sind schon wieder unterwegs. Harper hat mit der Bar und Rommie zu tun, Doyle macht immer noch Checks an der Andromeda. Sieht aus, als wärst du auf dich allein gestellt."

„Und plötzlich taucht mein Retter in weißer Rüstung auf und bietet mir seine Hilfe an? Tut mir leid, Rhade, ich glaube nicht mehr an Märchen. Was willst du wirklich?"

„Nichts weiter als dir helfen."

„Und wie viel verlangst du dafür? Bist du pleite, dass du dir schnell ein paar Drinks verdienen musst?"

„Muss ich immer etwas verlangen? Ich bin nicht pleite und ich will auch kein Geld von dir. Das sollte lediglich ein kleines, ehrlich gemeintes Hilfsangebot sein. Aber wenn du nicht willst …"

Telemachus zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um.

Er wusste gar nicht, wieso er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Aufdrängen würde er Beka seine Hilfe sicher nicht. Die Schnapsflasche, die er über die Thekenkante geworfen hatte, wurde mit einem Mal wieder sehr attraktiv.

„Hey, warte!", tönte es hinter ihm. „Wo du schon mal da bist … naja, Hilfe wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

Beka kam es komisch vor, dass Rhade so nüchtern war du ihr ohne Gegenleistung helfen wollte. Sie war neugierig, was dahinter steckte, und das würde sie sicher nur erfahren, wenn sie seine Hilfe annahm.

„Gut. Was kann ich tun, Matriarchin?"

„Oh ja, du kannst etwas tun. Bevor du hier irgendetwas anfängst, hörst du auf, mich ständig Matriarchin zu nennen. Das … das … das ist so nervtötend."

„Aber das bist du nun mal. Du bist meine Matriarchin. Dir gebührt Ehre."

„Ich wurde überhaupt nicht gefragt, ob ich das sein will, und ich will es eindeutig nicht!"

Rhade trat näher.

„Wieso nicht? Du hast doch alle Vorteile davon. Jeder Nietzscheaner wird dich ehren und wenn du als Matriarchin befiehlst, werde ich jedem deiner Befehle folgen. Das muss dir doch gefallen."

„Ist es das? Ist es das, was dich so plötzlich an mir stört? Weshalb du ständig so unfreundlich und abweisend bist?"

„Bin ich das?"

„Nun … ja. Wenn du nicht gerade völlig betrunken bist. Da kannst du manchmal recht lustig werden."

Rhade zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich lustig sein kann. Das merke ich nicht."

„Wieso bist du überhaupt so nüchtern?" Beka hatte die Arbeit, die anstand, völlig vergessen, als sie den Nietzscheaner nun genauer musterte.

„Ich habe nicht viel getrunken?"

„Ha, gute Erklärung. Du weißt, was ich wissen will."

„Ja, aber ich weiß es selbst nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich etwas Geld sparen", log Rhade. Es war sicher besser, Beka seine Beweggründe nicht genauer zu erklären.

„Und? Habe ich Recht?"

„Womit?"

Rhade wollte das Thema vermeiden. Konnte sich Beka jetzt nicht mit ihrem Schiff beschäftigen?

„Telemachus Rhade, du trinkst zu viel, aber den Verstand hast du dir noch nicht weggesoffen. Stimmt es, dass du deshalb ein Problem mit mir hast, weil du alle Befehle befolgen musst, die ich dir als Matriarchin gebe?"

„Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht. Es … es ist schwierig. Aber ich bin eigentlich nicht gekommen, um mit dir zu plaudern, sondern um dir zu helfen."

Beka wusste, dass das Gespräch damit ein Ende gefunden hatte. Was der Nietzscheaner nicht sagen wollte, sagte er auch nicht.

„Okay. Kannst du die Wandpanele dort wieder festschrauben? Ich möchte mal wissen, wie diese Verrückten die überhaupt runter bekommen haben?"

„Klar."

Der Nietzscheaner ging ans Werk und Beka schnappte sich wieder ihr Werkzeug mit dem sie an einem verbeulten Schloss einer Ladungskiste herumarbeitete.

„Ich hab nur Wasser da", erklärte Beka, als sie dem völlig verschwitzten Rhade eine Flasche reichte.

„Ich muss nicht immer Alkohol trinken. Wasser ist in Ordnung", gab Rhade zurück. Beka merkte deutlich, dass er etwas eingeschnappt war, weil sie schon wieder auf sein Alkoholproblem anspielte. Doch eigentlich war das gar keine Absicht gewesen.

„Sorry, ich wollte dir nicht auf den Schlips treten. Ich wollte lediglich kund tun, dass ich außer Wasser keinerlei andere trinkbare Flüssigkeiten hier habe."

Telemachus nickte. Entschuldigen würde er sich nicht für seinen Tonfall, das wusste Beka, aber er schien auch nicht weiter verärgert zu sein.

„Ich würde sagen, wir haben es fast geschafft. Ich hätte ohne deine Hilfe wahrscheinlich noch Stunden, wenn nicht Tage gebraucht."

„Hab ich gern getan."

„Und ausnahmsweise hab ich das Gefühl, dir das sogar glauben zu können", grinste Beka. „Ich hol noch das Öl, dann können wir das Schott fertig machen. Das wär dann wirklich die letzte Reparatur."

Rhade wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte ihr hinterher, als sie durch den Frachtraum Richtung Maschinenraum lief, wo Harper das übrige Werkzeug verstaut hatte.

„Übrigens Rhade, du hast mir eine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", warf Beka über ihre Schulter zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Warum hilfst du mir so bereitwillig? Ich will noch eine Antwort darauf."

Rhade blickte ihr hinterher, als sie den Frachtraum verließ. Genauer gesagt war es eigentlich ihr Hintern, der gerade seinen Blick gefesselt hatte. Doch ihre Frage war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Vielleicht liebe ich dich", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst.

Ende


End file.
